Haunted
by Holding Out For A Hero
Summary: Bobby is upset over Joh leaving him. a song on the radio seems to know exactly what i going on. some of Bobby's scerts come out. read Fixing What's Broken if you don't understand.


**So I heard this song on the new Kelly Clarkson Cd and instantly thought John/Bobby. This is in the same time space as Fixing What's Broken. So if you don't get it just read those and you'll get. Although this should work pretty well without having 2 read it. The song is called haunted. VERY angsty and in Bobby's POV. Enjoy! **

_Louder, louder. The voices in my head_

_Whispers taunting. All the things you said_

_Faster the days go by and I'm still_

_Stuck in this moment of wanting you here_

_Time. In the blink of an eye_

_You held my hand, you held me tight_

_Now you're gone. And I'm still crying_

_Shocked, broken. I'm dying inside_

The song on Bobby's radio rang all to true. The memories of he and John ran through his head like a movie. Only there was color. All the times when John held him while he cried. When they would hold hands and walk through the woods. The late nights, doing things that he hoped the Professor had never knew about. The nights they would sneak off to clubs. Everything hurt, he couldn't go anywhere without having at least six different memories attack him.

_Where are you?_

_I need you_

_Don't leave me here on my own_

_Speak to me. Be near me_

_I can't survive unless I know you're with me_

"Where are you Johnny?" asked Bobby to the sky. He sat at his window looking into the black sky, tears running down his eye. He pulled an old lighter of John's out of his pocket. He examined it, and then flicked it open. He flame sprung to life. Bobby looked at it sadly. He started at it for what seemed like hours until the flames turned into John's eyes. Those eyes haunted him all the time. He rolled up his sleeve and brought the lighter to his arm. It hurt, but made him feel better at the same time.

_Shadows linger. Only to my eye_

_I see you, I feel you. Don't leave my side_

_It's not fair. Just when I found my world_

_They took you, they broke you, they tore out your heart_

_I miss you, you hurt me. You left with a smile_

_Mistaken, your sadness. Was hiding inside_

_Now all that's left. Are the pieces to find_

_The mystery you kept. The soul behind a guise_

He moved away from the window and went to the bathroom. He quickly cleaned the burn. Left the bathroom and laid down in John's bed. He closed his eyes and the memories flashed in his minds eye.

"Do you always do what your told?" John had asked. And then he left, with a smile on his face. Then a year later the battle between the two took place and his John was gone replaced with a cold and heartless Pyro and gone was Bobby Drake, he left Iceman with a heart that had been frozen solid, to fight Pyro.

_Where are you_

_I need you_

_Don't leave me here on my own_

_Speak to me_

_Be near me_

_I can't survive unless I know you're with me_

_Why did you go?_

_All these questions run through my mind_

_I wish I couldn't feel at all_

_Let me be numb_

_I'm starting to fall_

Bobby opened his eyes as another tear slipped down his cheek. He reached underneath the pillow and pulled out a small razor. He was glad that jubilee hadn't thought to look for anything he had been using. He rolled up his sleeve and dragged the razor across his upper arm. It was the numbing affect he wanted. Why did John want to leave him. Why did John have to break up with him. He was never choosing Rogue over John. Rogue at the time was just a friend. Even when they were going out she was never close to John in his cold heart.

_Where are you?_

_I need you_

_Don't leave me here on my own_

_Speak to me_

_Be near me_

_I can't survive unless I know you're with me_

_Where are you?_

_Where are you?_

Bobby had hoped that maybe John would come back one day. Even if it was just to say how much he hated him. It would be better than anything. Bobby drug the razor against his arm again as the he felt most of his emotional pain fade away. He went back to the bathroom and cleaned up the two new cuts. He put band-aids on them both and walked back into the room

_You were smiling_

"Do you always do what you're told?" asked John

He had walked out of the jet and out of Bobby's life forever smiling like the devil.


End file.
